All the Greek Myths
by That Weirdo Writer
Summary: This is basically a document that i wrote before ii got interested in Percy Jackson but in side this "story" there is every single myth that i know of and i hope that everyone who visits it learns something


Achelous

The patron god of the "silver-swirling" Achelous River.

Aeolus

Greek god of the winds and air

Aether

Primordial god of the upper air, light, the atmosphere, space and heaven.

Alastor

God of family feuds and avenger of evil deeds.

APOLLO

Olympian god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge.

ARES

God of war. Represented the physical, violent and untamed aspect of war.

Aristaeus

Minor patron god of animal husbandry, bee-keeping, and fruit trees. Son of Apollo.

Asclepius

God of medicine, health, healing, rejuvenation and physicians.

ATLAS

The Primordial Titan of Astronomy. Condemned by Zeus to carry the world on his back after the Titans lost the war.

Attis

A minor god of vegetation, fruits of the earth and rebirth.

Boreas

A wind god (Anemoi) and Greek god of the cold north wind and the bringer of winter. Referred to as "The North Wind".

Caerus

Minor god of opportunity, luck and favorable moments.

Castor

One of the twins, Castor and Pollux, known as Dioskouri. Zeus transformed them into the constellation Gemini

Cerus

The large and powerful wild bull tamed by Persephone and turned into the Taurus constellation.

CHAOS

The nothingness that all else sprung from. A god who filled the gap between Heaven and Earth and created the first beings Gaia, Tartarus, Uranus, Nyx and Erebos.

Charon

The Ferryman of Hades. Took the newly dead people across the rivers Styx and Acheron to the Greek underworld if they paid him three obolus (a Greek silver coin).

Cronos

The god of time. Not to be confused with Cronus, the Titan father of Zeus.

Crios

The Titan god of the heavenly constellations and the measure of the year..

CRONUS

God of agriculture, leader and the youngest of the first generation of Titans and father of the Titans. Not to be confused with Cronos, god of time.

Dinlas

Guardian god of the ancient city Lamark, where wounded heroes could find comfort and heal after battle. He was the son of Aphrodite.

DIONYSUS

An Olympian god of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine, of ritual madness, religious ecstasy and theatre.

Erebus

Primordial god of darkness.

EROS

God of sexual desire, attraction, love and procreation.

Eurus

One of the wind god known as Anemoi and god of the unlucky east wind. Referred to as "The East Wind".

Glaucus

A fisherman who became immortal upon eating a magical herb, an Argonaut who may have built and piloted the Argo, and became a god of the sea.

HADES

God of the Dead and Riches and King of the Underworld.

HELIOS

God of the Sun and also known as Sol.

HEPHAESTUS

God of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture. Created weapons for the gods and married to Aphrodite.

HERACLES

The greatest of the Greek heroes, he became god of heroes, sports, athletes, health, agriculture, fertility, trade, oracles and divine protector of mankind. Known as the strongest man on Earth.

HERMES

God of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the Underworld and messenger of the gods.

Hesperus

The Evening Star – the planet VENUS in the evening.

Hymenaios

God of marriage ceremonies, inspiring feasts and song.

Hypnos

The Greek god of sleep.

Kratos

God of strength and power.

Momus

God of satire, mockery, censure, writers and poets and a spirit of evil-spirited blame and unfair criticism.

Morpheus

God of dreams and sleep – has the ability to take any human form and appear in dreams.

Nereus

The Titan god of the sea before Poseidon and father of the Nereids (nymphs of the sea).

Notus

Another Anemoi (wind god) and Greek god of the south wind. Known as "The South Wind".

Oceanus

Titan god of the ocean. Believed to be the personification of the World Ocean, an enormous river encircling the world.

Pallas

The Titan god of warcraft and of the springtime campaign season.

PAN

God of nature, the wild, shepherds, flocks, goats, mountain wilds, and is often associated with sexuality. Also a satyr (half man, half-goat).

Phosphorus

The Morning Star – THE PLANET VENUS as it appears in the morning.

Plutus

The Greek god of wealth.

Pollux

Twin brother of Castor, together known as the Dioskouri, that were transformed into the constellation Gemini.

Pontus

ancient, pre-Olympian sea-god of the deep sea, one of the Greek primordial deities and son of Gaia.

POSEIDON

Olympian Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses.

Priapus

Minor rustic fertility god, protector of flocks, fruit plants, bees and gardens and known for having an enormous penis.

Pricus

The immortal father of sea-goats, made into the Capricorn constellation.

PROMETHEUS

Titan god of forethought and crafty counsel who was given the task of moulding mankind out of clay.

Proteus

Early sea-god or god of rivers and oceanic bodies of water referred to by Homer as the "Old Man of the Sea".

Tartarus

The god of the deep abyss, a great pit in the depths of the underworld, and father of Typhon.

Thanatos

A minor god and the god of death.

TRITON

Messenger of the sea and the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite.

TYPHON

The deadliest MONSTER in Greek mythology and "Father of All Monsters". Last son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus and god of monsters, storms, and volcanoes. He challenged Zeus for control of Mount Olympus.

URANUS

Primordial god of the sky and heavens, and father of the Titans.

Zelus

The god of dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy, and zeal.

Zephyrus

A wind god (Anemoi). God of the west wind and known as "The West Wind".

ZEUS

God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, justice, King of the Gods and the "Father of Gods and men".

Achelois

A minor moon goddess whose name means "she who washes away pain".

Alcyone

One of the seven, Pleiades and daughter of Atlas and Pleione. She bore several children with the god Poseidon.

Alectrona

An early Greek goddess of the sun, daughter of Helios and Rhode, and possibly goddess of the morning.

Amphitrite

Greek goddess of the sea, wife of Poseidon and a Nereid.

Antheia

Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes.

Aphaea

A Greek goddess who was worshipped almost exclusively at a single sanctuary on the island of Aegina in the Saronic Gulf.

APHRODITE

Goddess of love and beauty and married to Hephaestus.

ARTEMIS

Virginal goddess of the hunt and twin sister of Apollo.

Astraea

Known as the "Star Maiden", daughter of either Zeus and Themis, or of Astraeus and EOSand associated with the Greek goddess of justice, Dike.

Até

Greek goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly.

ATHENA

Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and war strategy. Daughter of Zeus and born from his forehead fully grown, wearing battle armour.

Atropos

Eldest of the three Moirai, goddesses of fate and destiny (also known as The Fates). Atropos chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of each mortal by cutting their thread.

Bia

The goddess of force and raw energy, daughter of Pallas and Styx, and sister of Nike, Kratos, and Zelus.

Brizo

Ancient Greek prophet goddess who was known as the protector of mariners, sailors, and fishermen.

Calliope

One of the Muses, the muse of epic poetry, daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne and the wisest of the Muses.

CALYPSO

Sea nymph who lived on the island of Ogygia, where she detained ODYSSEUS for several years. Generally said to be the daughter of the Titan ATLAS.

Celaeno

One of the Pleiades, and a wife of Poseidon. Said to be the mother of the sea god's children Lycus and Nycteus

Ceto

Primordial sea monster goddess, the daughter of Gaia and Pontus and mother of sea monsters.

Circe

A goddess of magic who transformed her enemies, or those that insulted her, into beasts.

Clio

The muse of history and one of the nine muses known as "The Muses". Like all the muses, Clio is the daughter of Zeus and the Titaness Mnemosyne.

Clotho

Youngest of the Three Fates and responsible for spinning the thread of human life.

Cybele

The Greek goddess of caverns, mountains, nature and wild animals.

DEMETER

Goddess of agriculture, fertility, sacred law and the harvest.

Doris

A sea nymph whose name represented the bounty of the sea. Mother of the Nereids.

Eileithyia

Goddess of childbirth, referred to by Homer as "the goddess of the pains of birth".

Electra

One of the seven daughters of Atlas and Pleione, known as The Pleiades.

Elpis

The spirit and personification of hope. Hope was usually seen as an extension to suffering by the Greek, not as a god.

Enyo

Minor goddess of war and destruction, the companion and lover of the war god Ares and connected to Eris.

Eos

A Titaness and the goddess of the dawn.

Erato

One of the Muses, the muse of lyric poetry, especially love and erotic poetry.

Eris

Greek goddess of chaos, strife and discord and connected to the war-goddess Enyo.

Euterpe

One of the Muses, the muse of music and lyric poetry.

GAIA

The primal Greek goddess of the Earth. Known as the great mother of all and often referred to as "Mother Earth".

Harmonia

The Greek goddess of harmony and concord.

Hebe

Goddess of eternal youth.

Hecate

The goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, ghosts, witchcraft and necromancy (the undead).

Hemera

Primordial goddess of the day, daytime and daylight. Daughter to Erebus and Nyx (the goddess of night).

HERA

Goddess of goddesses, women, and marriage. Married to Zeus and known as Queen of the Gods.

HESTIA

goddess of the hearth, home, architecture, domesticity, family, and the state. Also one of the Hesperides.

Hygea

Goddess of good health, cleanliness, and sanitation. This is where the word "hygiene" comes from.

Iris

Greek goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. She is also known as one of the goddesses of the sea and the sky.

Kotys

A Dionysian goddess whose celebrations were wild and lascivious.

Lachesis

Second of the Three Fates, the measurer of the thread of life woven by Clotho's spindle which determines Destiny.

Maia

Eldest of the seven Pleiades and the greek goddess of fields.

Mania

Spirit goddess of insanity, madness, crazed frenzy and the dead.

Melpomene

One of the Muses. Originally the muse of singing, she then became the muse of tragedy.

Merope

One of the seven Pleiades and married to king Sisyphos of Ephyra.

Metis

Titan goddess of wisdom, an Oceanid, and the first great spouse of Zeus.

Nemesis

The goddess of retribution and personification of vengeance.

NIKE

Goddess of victory, known as the Winged Goddess of Victory.

Nyx

Primordial goddess of the night.

Peitho

Greek goddess of persuasion and seduction.

PERSEPHONE

Goddess of vegetation and spring and queen of the underworld. Lives off-season in the underworld as the wife of HADES.

Pheme

The goddess of fame, gossip and renown. Her favour is notability, and her wrath is scandalous rumors.

Polyhymnia

One of The Muses, the muse of sacred poetry, sacred hymn, dance, and eloquence as well as agriculture, geometry and pantomime.

Rhea

Titaness and goddess of nature. Daughter of the earth goddess Gaia and the sky god Uranus, and known as "the mother of gods".

SELENE

Goddess of the Moon, sometimes referred to as Luna and the 'mother' of vampires.

Sterope

One of the seven Pleiades (the daughters of Atlas and Pleione) and the wife of Oenomaus – although according to some accounts, she is his mother by Ares.

Styx

Goddess of the river Styx and a Naiad who was the first to aid Zeus in the Titan war.

Taygete

A mountain nymph and one of the seven Pleiades.

Terpsichore

Goddess of dance and chorus and one of the nine Muses.

Thalia

One of the Muses, the muse of comedy and idyllic poetry.

Themis

Ancient Greek Titaness and goddess of divine order, law, natural law and custom.

Thetis

Sea nymph, goddess of water and one of the fifty Nereids, daughters of the ancient sea god Nereus. Also a shapeshifter and a prophet.

Tyche

Goddess of prosperity and fortune.

Urania

One of the Muses, the muse of astronomy and astrology.

MORTALS **ACHILLES**

Achilles was a Greek hero, most famous for his part in the Trojan War. When he was born, his mother dipped him in the river Styx to make him immortal. She held him by the heel and it did not touch the water - making it the only part of him that could be harmed.

 **ALEXANDER THE GREAT**

Alexander the Great, also known as the King of Macedonia, was a famous Greek king who came to the throne in the year 336BC. He is widely regarded as being one of the most successful military commanders in all of history and was responsible for changing the face of the ancient world.

 **BELLEROPHON**

Perseus is not the only one to ride the winged horse, Pegasus. Bellerophon (Bellerophontes) is also granted the right to ride the magical steed. Though prophecies and divine intervention abound in this man's life, he still meets a tragic end due to his careless arrogance. In Corinth before it is called Corinth, Bellerophon is born […]

 **DAEDALUS**

Daedalus was well known as a genius inventor in Greek mythology and he is both a central part of several myths as well as a side character in a few others. He is perhaps best known for two things, though – he is both the architect behind the Labyrinth and the father of the tragic […]

 **HERACLES**

Heracles is one of the most recognised and famous of the divine heroes in Greek mythology. The son of Zeus and the mortal woman Alcmene, he was considered the greatest of the heroes, a symbol of masculinity, sire of a long line of royal clans and the champion of the Olympian order against terrible monsters. […]

 **ICARUS**

The Tragic Story of Icarus A Cautionary Tale A young man named Icarus holds center stage in a very memorable tale from ancient Greek mythology. Even today, some people recount this story as a cautionary warning. Overconfidence sometimes produces disastrous results! The Son of a Famous Craftsman Icarus became well known in legends mainly on […]

 **JASON**

Jason: A Different Type of Greek Hero Jason's Story There are many heroes, foes, and gods in Greek mythology. Some of the most recognized names are Zeus and Hera. Of course, there is also Hades, the god in charge of the underworld. Perhaps one of the most famous figures in Greek mythology is Hercules (or […]

 **ODYSSEUS**

In Greek mythology, Odysseus is the great-grandson of Hermes, one of the twelve Olympian Gods. He is the son of Laertes, the king of Ithaca, and Anticlea and the husband of Penelope and father of a child named Telemachus. Known for his leadership skills, wit, and intelligence, Odysseus is most famous for his ten-year journey […]

 **PERSEUS**

Perseus was one of the oldest out of all of the Greek mythological heroes. He is best known in Greek mythology as the slayer of Medusa, one of three female creatures, or Gorgons, with hair said to be made of poisonous snakes. Perseus and his origins on Argos Perseus was thought to exist several generations […]

 **THESEUS**

Not many heroes are best known for their use of silk thread to escape a crisis, but it is true of Theseus. The Greek demi-god is known for feats of strength but is even better remembered for divine intelligence and wisdom. He had many great triumphs as a young man, but he died a king […]

 **Children of Typhon**

Many of the great Greek monsters were descendants of TYPHON, the most deadly monster of Greek mythology.

Typhon was the last son of GAIA, fathered by Tartarus, he was known as the "Father of All Monsters". Instead of a human head, a hundred dragon heads erupted from Typhon's neck and shoulders. His wife ECHIDNA, half woman half snake, was likewise the "Mother of All Monsters."

Together, Echidna and Typhon raised some of the most well known monsters and creatures in all mythology.

 **Orthrus**. A fearsome two-headed hound that lived with giants

 **Sphinx**. A half human, half lion who would slay anybody who did not answer her riddles. When Oedipus was able to answer a riddle correctly, she jumped into the ocean in a fit of rage and drowned.

 **Nemean Lion**. A gigantic lion with impenetrable skin that eventually became the star constellation Leo.

 **Cerberus**. This well-known monster was a three-headed dog that guarded the entrance to Hades.

 **Ladon**. A serpentine dragon (drakon) that guarded the golden apples in the Garden of the Hesperides.

 **Lernaean Hydra**. An ancient serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits and many heads that multiplied if they were cut off.

 **Caucasian Eagle**. An eagle that every day ate the liver of Prometheus.

 **Chimera**. A monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature with the body of a lion, the head of a goat, and a tail with a snake's head.

 **CREATURES** **ARACHNE**

The Arachne is a creature from Greek mythology, whose name was later used for words like "arachnid" and "arachnophobia." There's very little to fear about the story of Arachne, however. Hers is a cautionary tale about pride that we can all learn from. According to the myth, Arachne was a very famous and talented weaver. […]

 **CENTAURS**

In Greek mythology, Centaurs (or Kentauroi) are half-man, half horse creatures that inhabited the mountains and forests of Thessaly. Centaurs were said to be primal, existing in tribes and making their homes in caves, hunting wild animals and arming themselves with rocks and tree branches.

 **CERBERUS**

Cerberus: The three Headed Dog of Greek Mythology There are many unique creatures mentioned in Greek mythology. One of the most well known may be the three-headed dog known as Cerberus. It was the job of Cerberus to guard the entrance to Hades. In Greek mythology, this was the underworld where spirits of the dead […]

 **CHIMAERA**

Chimaera – A Fire-Breathing Monster Chimaera has become one of the most famous female monsters described in Greek mythology. An aura of mystery has always surrounded this creature. (Even today, the name "chimaera" sometimes refers to a genetic puzzle.) Greek sailors considered it a very bad omen to see Chimaera. She usually appeared right before a […]

 **CYCLOPES**

The Cyclopes were giant; one-eyed monsters; a wild race of lawless creatures who possess neither social manners nor fear of the Gods. Cyclopes means 'round eye.' Considered the sons of Uranus and Gaea they were the workmen of the God Hephaestus whose workshop was in the heart of the volcanic mountain Etna. According to Homer's […]

 **HARPIES**

The Harpies were mythical monsters in Greek mythology that had the form of a bird with a human female face; often agents of punishment they abducted people and tortured them on their way to Hades' domain, employed by the God as instruments for the punishment of the guilty. They stole food from their victims and […]

 **MEDUSA**

One of the most popular monsters of Greek Mythology, Medusa was a beautiful maiden with golden hair. She vowed to be celibate her entire life as a priestess of Athena until she fell in love with Poseidon. She went against her vow and married him. For this Athena punished her hideously. She turned Medusa into […]

 **MINOTAUR**

The tale of the Minotaur is one of the classics of Greek mythology and contains an extraordinary number of important elements. Characters like the brilliant Daedalus, strong Theseus, evil King Minos and his beautiful daughter Ariadne all make an appearance in this story. The concept of the labyrinth, or the endless underground maze, also originates […]

 **PEGASUS**

Pegasus is a mythological creature described as a beautiful, pure white stallion with wings. He was born from the blood of Medusa, a frightful Gorgon whose gaze could turn men to stone, when the hero Perseus decapitated her.

 **POLYPHEMUS**

Cyclopes are the only beasts of the first creation that are not punished by Zeus when he overthrows his father, Cronus. This may have something to do with them being his nephews as sons of Poseidon, and no, there are no female cyclopes. They will eventually become favorites of the god, forgers of his thunderbolts, […]

 **SCYLLA**

In Greek mythology, Scylla (pronounced "Sill-ah" or "Skee-lah", depending on what country you live in) is a sea monster who lives on the rocks of a narrow water channel opposite of the whirlpool (and originally also a sea monster) Charybdis. Ships caught in between Scylla and Charybdis often end up being sunk by either Scylla […]

 **THE SIRENS**

The Sirens were creatures that sang beautifully, luring those passing by to their deaths. Each Siren combined the appearance of a woman and a bird, with the exact appearance varying depending on the artist. Some artists drew Sirens that had bodies of birds with the heads of women, while others made them look like women […]

PERSEUS is one of the most famous heroes of Greek myth. The character is one of the many 'local heroes' of Greece, tied specifically to Argos. Perseus' character isn't quite as violent or complex as those you might see in other myths, but he's interesting nonetheless. Perseus' myths are also full of gods, creatures, and monsters that you might see in a number of Hollywood movies and television shows. Even if Perseus' myth is a little on the simple side, it has still had a huge impact on Greek mythology.

 **Birth and Prophecy**

Like most Greek heroes, Perseus is part divine (GOD) and part human royalty. In this case, he is the grandson of a Greek king named Arcisius. Acisius wondered if he would ever have any children, so he consulted an oracle (a person who could tell the future) to find out the answer. He was told that not only would he have a daughter, but that his daughter would someday have a son who would wind up killing him.

Perhaps naturally, this scared Arcisius. He didn't just become afraid, though – he became dangerously paranoid. Instead of facing the prophecy, he went a little mad once he actually had a daughter. He had the girl, who was named Danae, locked into an underground jail that was lined with brass walls. This jail was meant to keep out any man who would ever find her and allow her to give birth to a son. Unfortunately, Arcisius (like far too many Greek fathers) forgot that he didn't only have to worry about human men. Indeed, he should have been worrying about a god.

ZEUS was the king of the Greek gods, and he was particularly interested in beautiful (and royal) human women. Danae was a particularly beautiful girl, and this meant that Zeus just had to have her. Not one to let a little thing like an underground prison hold him, Zeus transformed himself into golden rain and snuck into the cave in which Danae lived. As such things tended to go in Greek mythology, Danae gave birth to a son a few months later. To her credit, she did a fantastic job of keeping the boy a secret and no one actually knew that Zeus was the father of her child.

As you might expect, though, babies aren't easy to hide when you live in an underground prison. Like most fathers, Arcisius didn't really buy the story that Zeus was the father, and he instead assumed that Danae's nurse had helped his daughter to meet a man and held her responsible. He had the nurse put to death, and gave serious consideration to killing his grandson. Fortunately, a number of factors (including his own guilt) stopped him from directly harming the baby. Instead, he decided to send the boy and his mother away so that the prophecy couldn't come true. He had a special ark built, put his daughter and grandson inside, and then put them out to sea. It was a solution that would keep him from having blood on his hands, but would still keep the prophecy from coming true.

 **Seriphos and the Gift**

As one might expect, the trip isn't easy on either the mother or the baby. The ark drifts for a few days, until it washes up on the Greek island of Seriphos. On Seriphos, the ark is found by a kindly fisherman by the name of Dictes. DIctes wasn't just any fisherman, though – he was the brother of the island's ruler, Polydectes. The fisherman took in both the mother and the baby, who would be named Perseus.

Perseus grew up to be a particularly strong and brave young man, much like Zeus' other famous sons. His biggest challenge ended up being Polydectes. The island ruler fell in love with his mother, and Perseus was quite protective of Danae. He kept her under guard at all times to keep her away from Polydectes, but the ruler wouldn't be denied forever. He wouldn't fight Perseus, but he'd find a way to get to Danae nonetheless.

Polydectes actually had a fairly cunning plan to get rid of Perseus and get to Danae. He threw an elaborate dinner party, and invited many friends. Polydectes asked a hypothetical question – what gift would each guest bring, if they actually had to bring one? Perseus, being young and foolish, answered that he'd bring Polydectes the head of Medusa. Medusa was a Gorgon, a frightening monster who had the ability to turn men to stone if they stared her directly in the eyes. Realizing that Perseus was foolish enough to follow through with the boast, Polydectes called him on it – and said that if Perseus didn't bring him the head of Medusa, he'd take Danae as a consolation prize. It was a sure-fire way to get rid of the overprotective young man and to leave Polydectes alone with his object of affection.

 **The Quest for Medusa**

Perseus set out to get Medusa's head, determined to keep up his end of the bargain and to keep his mother safe. Since he was the son of Zeus, though, he wouldn't be alone. While Zeus had no particular involvement in Perseus' life, it didn't mean that the gods weren't aware of the young man. The Greek gods loved to get involved with quests, and thus they'd give Perseus a few tools that would help him to complete his task.

Perseus was aided in his quest by two gods, Athena and Hermes. He was intelligent enough on his own, but the gods decided to even the playing field a bit with some gifts. He was given a pair of winged sandals, which would allow him to fly. He was given the helmet of HADES, which would render him invisible, and a shiny shield. Last, but possibly not least, was a special bag that would allow him to hold the head of the monster should he be successful. These gifts would give him the edge he needed to defeat a monster who had been cursed by the gods for her vanity.

Perseus made his way to Medusa with the gifts, putting into play a fairly cunning plan. He would fly above Medusa, looking at her only through the reflection in the mirrored shield given to him by Athena. She'd never be able to track him, thanks to the invisibility bestowed by the helmet. With those advantages, he was able to make short work for the Medusa and place her head in the bag. Perseus fulfilled his vow to Polydectes, defeated a monster, and managed to get away without any harm to himself.

 **Andromeda and the Return Home**

As is incredibly common in these tales, he also managed to meet a woman on the way home. This time, the woman's name was Andromeda and she was set to be sacrificed to a sea monster. Thanks to all of his gifts, though, he was able to defeat the monster and rescue the woman. All would have been good, but there was another man involved. This time, it was the uncle of Andromeda herself.

Andromeda's uncle wanted to marry Andromeda himself, and he didn't much like the idea of sharing her with anyone else. Fortunately, Perseus and Andromeda were able to hatch a plot to deal with the possessive uncle. When Andromeda's uncle looked at Perseus, the hero withdrew Medusa's head from the bag and turned the other man to home. He repeated this trick when he returned home, saving his mother from the unwanted attention of Polydectes by turning her suitor to stone.

 **The Fate of Arcisius**

The only lose end left in the tale was Arcisius, who had sent his daughter and grandson away to make sure that they wouldn't fulfill the oracle's prophecy. Upon hearing about Perseus' deeds, Arcisius grew afraid of the man and assumed that Perseus would come to murder him just as he had done to Andromeda's uncle and Polydectes . He fled far from his own kingdom, hoping to avoid both Perseus' wrath and the fate that had been laid out for him by the oracle.

Arcisius fled to a city named Larissa, where the good king Tentamides had set up a series of sporting events in honor of the gods. Unbeknownst to the king, Perseus was in attendance – but he had no idea who Arcisius was. Arcisius felt safe enough to watch Perseus compete in the discus event, and that ended up being the king's downfall. Prophecy, it seemed, could be put off but it could never fully be outrun.

Perseus stepped up to throw his discus, but something went wrong. It slipped out from his hand, flying towards Arcisius. The blow immediately killed the older man, who never got to meet his grandson. When Perseus actually found out what had happened and who Arcisius was, he was filled with grief at what he'd done. Arcisius would be buried with honor, a victim of his grandson just as the prophecy had foretold

According to Greek mythology, Theseus was the son of Aethra, yet his father was unknown. At the time, Aethra supposedly had two suitors; King Aegeus of Athens, and POSEIDON, God of the Sea.

King Aegeus assumed the child was his own, and in the months preceding the birth of Theseus, he gave instructions to Aethra regarding the baby. He buried his sword and his sandals beneath a large boulder, and he told Aethra to ask Theseus to lift the boulder and take his sandals and sword when he reached manhood.

Before Theseus was born, Aegues left for Athens, sentencing Theseus to an early life without a father.

Aethra raised Theseus in a small town known as Troezen, and the boy eventually grew into a sturdy, powerful young man. Aethra realized she could no longer deny Theseus his proper heritage, so she led him to the boulder concealing the belongings of Aegeus. She asked him to lift the boulder, so he bent down and hugged the giant stone, gripping it with his entire body.

He easily stood up and tossed the huge boulder aside as if it were a pebble. He then collected the old sandals and sword at the request of his mother. She told him he must go to Athens to meet Aegeus.

 **The Trek to Athens**

Once Theseus had decided to travel to Athens, he had to choose a route. Instead of the traditional sea-route, he chose the far more dangerous overland route that was inhabited by bandits and thieves of all sorts. Theseus, however, felt no fear of the brutes. He only traveled a few miles inland before he encountered the first such robber.

He was a tall, muscular man brandishing a club made of some sort of shining metal. The man introduced himself as Periphetes, the Cudgel Man. He then explained how he intended to bash Theseus over the head with the menacing club. Before Periphetes could attack, Theseus complimented the club with an impressed gaze.

Wanting to brag, Periphetes claimed the club was made entirely of brass. Sensing his opportunity to outsmart the man, Theseus instantly retorted that there was no way the club was made of pure brass. He guessed out loud that the club must have been made from wood and was merely wrapped in a sheet of brass on the outside. To prove that such a scandalous accusation wasn't true, Periphetes simply handed the club over to Theseus to inspect himself. As soon as Theseus had the club firmly in hand, he hit Periphetes on the head with the weapon. The man instantly fell to the ground, and Theseus decided to keep the club for later use.

It wasn't long before Theseus came across another man with bad intentions. This time, it was a truly giant man brandishing a fierce battle axe. He was standing along the roadside near some high cliffs, and he claimed to have dominion over the area. His name was Sciron, and he demanded a toll in order to pass, which was that Theseus had to wash his feet.

His curiosity peaked, so Theseus asked the man what the consequences were for disobeying. Sciron replied that he would use his battle axe to cut the head from his shoulders, and he even went so far as to insult the brass club that Theseus held as a trophy from his last encounter. Sensing Sciron's weakness, Theseus agreed and started washing the man's feet.

As he sat on the cliff's edge and washed the feet of the man who had only moments ago threatened to kill him, he peered over the rocky drop-off and saw a tremendous turtle waiting in the water beneath the cliff. Theseus realized that this particular giant was the infamous beast who fed wayward travelers to the turtle by hurling them over the cliff. As soon as he made the connection, he took a firm grasp on the giant's foot and threw him from the cliff.

Further along the trail, Theseus came across a man who had a striking resemblance to Sciron. As soon as the man saw Theseus, he called out to him for help with a strange task. He asked Theseus to help him bend down a pine tree and hold it to the ground. He introduced himself as Sinis, the Pine-Bender, and he easily bent down a full-grown pine tree and waited for Theseus to come help him. Once Theseus had a good grip on the tree, Sinis let go and jumped away. He obviously expected the tree to sling Theseus away like a catapult, but he was not prepared for the prodigious strength of the young man.

Instead of questioning Theseus' strength, Sinis bent down to inspect the tree from a closer viewpoint. He assumed the tree trunk had snapped, which would explain why Theseus could hold it down on his own. As he was bent over, Theseus released the tree, which snapped up and knocked Sinis out cold. To finish the man, he bent down four pine trees and tied each of Sinis' limbs to one tree before releasing them all at once, tearing the man in half.

By now, it was starting to get dark on the road for Theseus. Just up ahead, Theseus saw a large, bright house in the trees. It seemed like a decent enough place to stay the night, so he decided to see if the occupants would be so kind. He approached the house and knocked on the front door, and he was soon welcomed by a man who introduced himself as Procrustes. He commented on the fatigued appearance of Theseus and offered him a magic bed that would fit anyone despite being exactly six feet long. Fortunately, Theseus had heard of this magic before, and he knew it for the trick that it was. The bed could be made to fit anyone, but not in a way that the victim would like.

Procrustes would restrain the person to the bed, and if they were too tall, he would chop off their legs to make them fit perfectly. If they weren't tall enough to fill out the bed, he would bind their arms and legs in order to stretch the body to the proper length. Theseus allowed Procrustes to take him to the room that held the bed, but as soon as they entered, Theseus forced Procrustes onto the torturous bed and sliced off his legs. He was merciful though, so to quell Procrustes' pain, he also cut off his head.

 **The Son Returns**

Theseus continued through the night, and by morning he had reached Athens. He had never in his life seen such a magnificent city, and he traveled through the streets to reach the palace of King Aegeus. At this time, King Aegeus was married to a sorceress named Medea. She had taken control of Aegeus, and she sensed Theseus would be a threat before the young man even found their home.

When Theseus arrived, Medea attempted to warn Aegeus that Theseus wasn't who he claimed to be, and that he wanted to kill the king. She offered to poison the wine of Theseus at that evening's banquet, and Aegeus agreed. He still hadn't recognized Theseus as his son. At the banquet, he watched as Theseus nearly drank the poisoned wine, but he slapped the cup away from Theseus at the last moment. Aegeus had recognized his old sword swinging from Theseus' hip, and he realized his son had returned. Both father and son were overjoyed at the revelation, and the sorceress escaped on a chariot carried by winged serpents.

 **The Labyrinth of Minos**

Now that Theseus and his father were reunited, they were happy for quite a long time. However, not everything can last forever, including peace and happiness. There came a time near the spring equinox when all of Athens was in a panic. A ship with a black sail was approaching, and when Theseus asked Aegeus what the ship meant, he got no response from his father.

Searching for answers, Theseus went to where the black-sailed ship had docked at the harbor and spoke with the captain. Apparently the king of Crete was upset because his oldest son had been accidentally killed while in Athens. King Minos was not one to take such offense lightly, despite the accidentally nature of the event. He suspected foul play, so he demanded that the Athenians pay him for the atrocity of killing his heir. In return, King Minos requested a tribute of 14 young men and women, seven of each gender, to be given to the Minotaur every year. Underneath the palace of King Minos was an immense labyrinth, built by DAEDALUS, and the Minotaur was a beast that was half bull and half man that lived in the maze.

Upon hearing of the MINOTAUR, Theseus returned to his father and suggested that he should travel to Crete as one of the yearly victims, which would allow him to slay the Minotaur and cease the yearly tribute. Aegeus did not want Theseus to go because he feared the Minotaur would kill him, but Theseus wanted to go in order to prove that he was a true hero. Aegeus eventually agreed to allow Theseus to travel to Crete, but one of his conditions was that Theseus should use white sails on his return journey should he survive. This would allow Theseus to know if he had lost his only son before the ship actually docked. Theseus agreed and went to offer himself as one of the seven male tributes.

When the ship made landfall in Crete, the king was waiting to welcome the tributes. He went around and asked each of the 14 to name themselves. When the time came for Theseus to introduce himself, he claimed to not only be the prince of Athens, but also the son of Poseidon. Minos recognized that Theseus was the son of Aegeus, but he wanted to taunt the young man for claiming to be the son of a god. He removed his ring, tossed it into the ocean, and asked Theseus to prove his patronage by fetching it from the waves.

Theseus dove underwater and prayed to Poseidon, and he was greeted with the sight of a nymph called Thetis. She not only gave Theseus the ring Minos had tossed into the sea, but she also gave him an old crown. When Theseus surfaced and returned the items to Minos, the king merely laughed.

The tributes would not be given to the Minotaur until the following day, and Theseus was visited by Ariadne, the daughter of the king, during the night. She wanted to help Theseus destroy the Minotaur, but she had a condition for her help. She wanted Theseus to take her from Crete back to Athens where she would eventually become his queen. When Theseus happily agreed to the request, the princess handed him a large ball of silk thread. She told him it would help him find his way back to the beginning of the labyrinth if he tied the end to a rock at the entrance and released the thread steadily as he traveled.

Next morning, the tributes were placed at the entrance of the labyrinth and forced inside. Before the tributes traveled too far from the entrance, Theseus tied the end of the silk thread to a rock and left it. He then led the group through the maze, and they eventually found the center, which held the Minotaur. They had traveled through the maze so quickly that the monster was still asleep, so Theseus jumped up onto the head of the beast and tore off one of the horns. The giant monstrosity was instantly furious, but Theseus kept jabbing it with its own horn. After he had his fun, he sprinted away from the monster, turned back toward it, and threw the severed horn like a spear. It pierced the neck of the great beast but didn't instantly drop the creature, which charged directly at Theseus. Theseus did not move a muscle, and the Minotaur dropped dead at his feet after the horn had done its full damage. With the creature dead before the eyes of every tribute, they cheered and celebrated Theseus as the hero he was. He then led them back to the entrance of the maze using the silk thread from the princess.

In their escape, the tributes, along with princess Ariadne, returned to the black-sailed ship. They left for Athens, but before they returned home, Theseus had a vision of the god DIONYSUS during his sleep. The god demanded that Theseus shouldn't marry Ariadne, and instead must leave her on an island before they returned to Athens. Theseus followed the request of the god, but in his sadness over the loss of his love, he neglected to swap the black sails for the white sails he had promised his father. Aegeus was waiting atop a high cliff peering out to sea, hoping to see the white sails that meant his son was still alive. He saw the black sails instead, and he jumped to his death from the cliff. The sea was then named after him and was known as the Aegean Sea.

According to GREEK MYTHOLOGY, the Amazons were a tribe of entirely **female warriors**. It was believed that the Amazons lived in **Themiscyra** near the Black Sea. This area is now Turkey, Eastern Europe.

The Amazons were famous for being all women and for **hating men**. No men were allowed to live alongside the Amazons. They were an entirely female tribe.

In order to continue to produce future generations, Greek Mythology says that the Amazon women used to go and visit the nearby male tribe, the **Gargareans** , once a year. The Gargareans was a tribe made entirely of men, and the Amazons used them purely for **procreation** , sometimes forcing the men to mate with them. Neither the Amazons nor the Gargareans could survive unless the two tribes came together to create children.

However, the Amazon women hated men so much that they would only keep the **daughters** that they gave birth to. Any male children were killed, left to die in the forests or returned back to their fathers in the Gargarean tribe.

The most famous Amazon queens were **Queen Penthesilia** and her sister, **Queen Hippolyta**. Penthesilia took part in the **Trojan War** : the infamous mythical battle between the Greeks and the Spartans at the city of Troy. Greek Mythology says that Queen Hippolyta was given a **magic girdle** by her father ARES, the Greek God of War, and later obtained by **Hercules** during the 'Labours of Hercules'.

Further Facts About the Amazons:

The Amazons took part in many battles and fought (and lost) against HERCULES **, Theseus** and **BELLEROPHON**.

The Amazons mostly fought using spears, and bows and arrows.

Greek Mythology states that THESEUS fell in love with one of the Amazons named **Antiope**. The Amazons later went to rescue her but Antiope was killed during the battle.

Queen Penthesilia was killed by ACHILLES whilst in battle.

Queen Hippolyta was killedaccidentally by her sister, Penthesilia, with a spear whilst out hunting.

The Amazons are said to have founded the cities and temples of Smyrna, Sinope, Cyme, Gryne, Ephesus, Pitania, Magnesia, Clete, Pygela, Latoreria and Amastris.

The Amazons were a popular subject of Greek art and were often painted onto pottery.

Legend has it that the Amazons were one-breasted women. Legends say that the women removed a breast in order to use their bow and arrows more easily.

After the Amazons had mated with the male Gargareans, they often forced the men into slavery.

In Greek Mythology, APOLLO was the **God of Light** , and it was his job to pull the sun across the sky in his 4-horse chariot every day. He has also been referred to as the God of music, poetry, art, medicine, knowledge, plague and archery.

Apollo was the son of ZEUS (the God of Thunder) and **Leto**. He had a twin sister, ARTEMIS, who was the Goddess of Hunting.

Apollo was also famous for being an **oracular** god, and had two cults in Delphi and Delos. People would come from all over the world to learn from Apollo what their future held. It was believed that, as the God of both medicine and plague, Apollo could heal people as well as cause disease by shooting people with his arrows.

Daphne was a **Naiad Nymph** in Greek Mythology, and was the daughter of a river god. She was famous for being incredibly beautiful and for catching the eye of Apollo. However, Daphne was determined to remain unmarried and untouched by a man by the rest of her life.

Greek Mythology states that Apollo had been mocking the **God of Love, Eros** (also known as Cupid). In retaliation, Eros fired two arrows: a **gold arrow** that struck Apollo and made him fall in love with Daphne, and a **lead arrow** that made Daphne hate Apollo. Under the spell of the arrow, Apollo continued to follow Daphne, but she continued to reject him. Apollo told Daphne that he would love her forever.

Daphne turned to the river god, **Peneus** , and pleaded for him to free her from Apollo. In response, Peneus use metamorphosis to turn Daphne into a **laurel tree**. Apollo used his powers of eternal youth and immortality to make Daphne's laurel leaves evergreen. It's believed that Daphne has to sacrifice her body and turn into a tree as this was the only way she could avoid Apollo's sexual advances.

Further Facts About Apollo and Daphne:

After Daphne had been transformed into a Laurel, Apollo made the plant sacred and vowed to wear it as clothing.

Eros fired the two arrows into Apollo and Daphne because Apollo had been making fun of him. Apollo had recently been victorious and won **Python** , an earth dragon, and told Eros that his godly talents were useless compared to his own.

Eros fired the arrows from the top of **Mount Parnassus**.

In the Greek language, the word for 'Laurel' is 'Daphne'.

The Laurel became the symbol of Apollo and the symbol of poetry.

Every 4 years, a Laurel wreath would be given to winner of the Pythian Games. These Games were held in honour of Apollo.

The Argonauts were a band of heroes united in the common cause of taking the Golden Fleece from Colchis. This was a group of some of the most legendary heroes of all of GREEK MYTHOLOGY, one of the few times in the myths where a group of heroes team up to accomplish a goal. The team was led by a man named Jason, who sought out the Fleece and establish his own legacy.

Pelias and Aeson

The story of the Argonauts actually starts years before Jason's birth. Crethus was the king of Iolcus, and he had two sons – Pelias and Aeson. Aeson was the chosen son to ascend the throne, but the throne was taken from him by Pelias.

To make matters worse, Pelias was told that one day, a descendant of Aeolus would seek revenge upon him for his actions against his brother. While Pelias was quite vigorous in making sure that every possible descendant of Aeolus was killed before he or she could cause a problem, Pelias did not do the same to his half-brother Aeson. Instead, Aeson was locked away – but not before Aeson was able to marry a woman named Alcimede, who gave birth to a son named Jason. Alcimede tricked Pelias into thinking that Jason was dead, and spirited the boy away to Mount Pelion where he would be raised by the wise CENTAUR Chiron.

Jason Returns

Jason grew up to be a strong, pious, and relatively wise young man. When he was around twenty years old, he was told by an oracle to head back to Iolcus. As he travelled, he encountered an old woman attempting to cross a muddy river. Thinking nothing of himself, Jason helped the woman to cross and lost one of his own sandals in the process. Upon reaching the other side, the woman revealed herself to be the goddess Hera.

Hera was staunchly against the reign of Pelias. When Pelias had usurped the throne, he also killed his stepmother, a woman named Sidero. While killing a relative was bad enough in Greek culture, he killed her while she took refuge in the temple of Hera. This slight was unforgivable to the GODDESS, and she decided to aid Jason in overthrowing his uncle.

Complicating matters was, of course, another oracle. Pelias was told to be on the lookout for a man with one shoe, a description that fit his nephew quite well. Upon seeing the one-shoed man, he realized who he was – but he couldn't do anything. Pelias was presenting a sacrifice to the god Poseidon and a number of other important kings were in attendance. Instead, he asked Jason what he'd do if he found out if another family member was going to kill him. Jason was compelled by Hera to announce that he'd bring back the Golden Fleece – and Pelias ordered him to do so.

Seeking the Fleece

The Golden Fleece was a mythical object was quite hard to get. The item was in the far-off land of Colchis, hanging under a tree that was guarded by a dragon that never slept. Attempting to get the Fleece was tantamount to suicide, so Pelias felt quite confident that he'd defeated the prophecy yet again. He was so confident, in fact, that he swore to give up his throne to Jason if the young man was able to get back with the Fleece.

The Argonauts

Before he set out, Jason would need a way to get to Colchis. He commissioned a boat, called the Argos. This boat was created specifically for the treacherous journey, and had room to hold eighty men. All he would need was a crew that could survive one of the most treacherous journeys depicted in all of Greek history.

Jason assembled the Argonauts, a group of the greatest adventurers that Greece had ever seen. There isn't a definitive list of who was on the boat, but most myths agree that some of the biggest names in mythology were on the boat. They joined for a number of reasons, and not all of them survived the journey, but the group became known as one of the greatest assemblages of heroes in Greek History.

Myths disagree on who the Argonauts were, but a few names show up in most of the retellings. Heracles and his nephew, Iolaus, are almost always included in the story. Other important Argonauts include the shipwright Argos, the huntress Atalanta, the musician Orpheus, and dozens of other demigods, kings, and heroes. Depending on the version of the story, almost any hero from Greek history is attached to the tale.

The Journey

The Argonauts did not, however, go directly after the Fleece. Their first stop was on the island of Lemnos, where they women of the island had been cursed by Aphrodite into killing their husbands. They would next fight the giants of Bear Mountain, where Heracles would slay many giants and the crew would hold a funeral for their monstrous enemies. From there, they would undertake a number of adventures, fighting some of the most famous monsters in Greek history.  
The crew would fight the HARPIES in Thrace, learning of the location of Colchis and how to pass the Clashing Rocks. This secret allowed the crew to find the location of the Fleece, but they were surprised by what they would find. Instead of being attacked, they were greeted by the king of Colchis as friends. There, they learned that the king was happy to part with the Fleece – if Jason could make it through three trials.

Jason could not complete the trials on his own. He was given help, though, by HERA, APHRODITE, and EROS. They caused Medea, the king's daughter, to fall in love with him and give him aid in all of his tasks.

After finishing the tasks, Jason was able to collect the Golden Fleece and leave. Medea came with the Argonauts, but secured their escape by cutting her brother into pieces and throwing him into the sea. This upset the gods, lengthening the journey of the Argonauts and causing them to deal with multiple storms. They'd meet the Circe, THE SIRENS, and Talos along the way home, eventually arriving back at their original starting point.

Jason's return home was not entirely happy. He was reunited with Aeson, who was an old man. Medea killed Pelias by trickery, though, and Jason and Medea were exiled from their home by Pelias' son. Jason and Medea's life would not be a happy one, with broken vows, murder, and a distinct lack of glory following them into the future. While Jason would attempt to make something of his life, his relationship with Medea caused little more than heartbreak.

Jason would eventually become the king of Iolcus, but at a steep price. He would lose Hera's favor, and end up as a lonely man who had the company of neither a family nor of his crew of heroes. Jason's story ended sadly, with the rotted remains of the Argos falling upon him as he slept. Other heroes from the Argos would go on to greater glory than Jason, but they would all be remembered by history as part of his crew.

The TITANOMACHY is a series of wars in Greek mythology. These wars took place in Thessaly, and were also called the War of the Titans, the Battle of the TITANS, the Battle of the Gods or just the Titan War. These wars were between the Titans, the older gods, and the OLYMPIANS, a newer generation of gods. The Titans ruled Mount Othrys, and the Olympians would rule Mount Olympus. The Titans and the Olympians fought to decide who would rule the universe. In the end, the Olympians who were led by ZEUS won.

There were several poems about the war between the gods during the Classical Greek Age. Only one poem has survived. It is called the THEOGONY and is said to be written by Hesiod. The Titans and Olympians are mentioned in many other poems, particularly those of Orpheus.

Before the war started the Titans were in power, and Uranus was in charge of the universe. Uranus made his wife, Gaea angry because he locked up some of her children. These children were the Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires. He locked them up in the Tartarus, which was a prison deep below the earth. Gaea was very mad that Uranus had locked up her children, so she made them a giant weapon and told them to castrate their father. CRONUS was the only child that would do as his mother told him. So Cronus and his mother made a plan to overthrow Uranus.

The plan worked, and when Uranus was castrated his blood fell to earth and into the sea. From this blood, several sets of children were born. The Gigantes, the Erinyes, and the Meliae were all made from Uranus' blood that fell to the earth. Aphrodite was born from Uranus' blood that fell into the sea.

Cronus, with his mother's help, managed to overthrow his father, Uranus. But Uranus made a prediction that Cronus would be overthrown by his sons. Because Cronus was afraid of losing the kingdom, he made the same mistakes his father did and turned into a terrible, angry king and did lots of horrible things to stay in power. He put his brothers back into prison and ate his children, just to keep them from overthrowing him. But Rhea, his wife, managed to fool Cronus and keep one of his children safe. This child was named Zeus. Rhea hid him away in a cave on the island of Crete so he would be safe. On the island, Zeus was raised by a goat, named Amalthea.

Once Zeus grew up, he went to his father's mountain and served him as a cupbearer. His father did not know that Zeus was his son. A Titan goddess named Metis helped Zeus fool his father into drinking a mixture of mustard in his wine. This caused Cronus to feel sick, and he threw up all of his children that he had eaten, one by one. Once Cronus had expelled all of Zeus' brothers and sisters, Zeus talked them into rebelling against Cronus, their father.

This is what started the TITANOMACHY, or the Titan's War. Zeus and his brothers and sisters rebelled against his father, Cronus. Zeus set the CYCLOPES and the Hecatonchires free from their underground prison and convinced them to join the rebellion against Cronus too. Remember, Cronus had been the one who locked up his siblings, so they agreed to join Zeus. The Hecatonchires used rocks as weapons, and the Cyclopes made Zeus' thunderbolts. Together they also made POSEIDON's trident and HADES' helm of darkness.

The only Titians (the older generation) to fight with Zeus were Themis and Prometheus. This war lasted ten years. ATLAS was a major leader on the side of the Titans and Cronus. After the war was over, Zeus imprisoned all of the Titans, except for Themis and Prometheus who fought for him. These Titans were imprisoned in the earth the same way that Cronus, Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes once were. Hecatonchires guarded the Titans in their prison. Because Atlas was such an important fighter for the opposition, Zeus gave him the special punishment of holding up the world.

After the Titans' War Zeus and his brothers, Hades and Poseidon decided to divide the universe into three parts. They drew straws to see who would rule over which part. Zeus drew the longest straw, so he was given the title of king of the sky. This also meant that he was the head of mortals and all the gods, too. Poseidon got the middle straw, so he became king of the sea. Hades drew the shortest straw, so he became the ruler of the Underworld.  
The Underworld is also known as the realm of the dead. There are some differently told versions of the TITANOMACHY, one of which says that Zeus eventually let the Titans go free.

Once Zeus had reign over the earth, he decided to ask Prometheus and Themis to create man and animals to populate the earth as a new generation of mortal beings. Themis created animals, and Prometheus was given the job of creating man. Themis took his job very seriously and finished all of the animals before Prometheus had even decided what gifts to give mankind. By the time Prometheus was ready to give mankind the gifts, Themis had already used them all on the animals!

Prometheus was so angry that he stole the godly fire back from Zeus, and gave it to man. Zeus was so angry that he chained Prometheus to a mountain forever. Zeus was still so angry that he wanted to punish mankind. He did this by creating a beautiful woman, named Pandora. Pandora was given a box with a little bit of each of the gods' powers. Pandora then married, and lived a very happy life, until one day she got very curious. Pandora and her husband decided to open the box.

When they opened this box, all the evils of the world came spilling out. According to Greek mythology, this is where we get pride, envy, greed, pain, suffering and anything bad. Pandora and her husband managed to close the box before every horror escaped. They only opened it one more time because the box whispered that it had hope inside, and wanted to let it out. They did open the box then, and hope was released for all of mankind.

 **A list of the key players in the** **TITANOMACHY** **:**

Titans – Older generation of gods.

Olympians – Younger generation of gods.

Uranus – Ruler of the universe before the Titans War. Married to Gaea. Father to the Cyclopes, the Hecatonchires and Cronus

Cronus – Overthrew his father, Uranus. Father to Zeus. Married to Rhea.

Zeus – Overthrows father Cronus. Starts Titans war. Eventually rules entire universe.

Prometheus – Titan that fought on the side of Zeus. Brother to Themis. Created man and stole godly fire from Zeus.

Themis – Titan that fought on the side of Zeus. Brother to Prometheus. Created animals.

Pandora – Created by Zeus and a punishment for mankind. Opened the box.

 **A short timeline of events of the** **TITANOMACHY** **:**

Cronus over throws Uranus.

Cronus becomes a tyrant.

Cronus eats all of his children, except one, Zeus.

Zeus grows up hidden in Crete. He eventually fools Cronus into vomiting up all his children.

Zeus rebells against Cronus, along with all his brothers and sisters. These are the Olympians.

Prometheus and Themis are the only Titans to fight with Zeus.

The war lasts for 10 years.

After the Olympians win the war, Zeus, Posedian and Hades divide up the world.

Zeus becomes ruler of the sky and the earth.

He asks Prometheus and Themis to create man and animals.

 **Roman Gods** A Complete List of Roman Gods, Their Names & Their Realms of Influence

This page is a list of the names of Roman gods in ancient mythology and their roles. It will be continually updated with additions, corrections and more information on each of the gods.

Greek and Roman mythology often have the same Gods but with different names because many Roman Gods are borrowed from GREEK MYTHOLOGY, often with different traits. You can learn more about the similarities between GREEK AND ROMAN GODS here.

 **The Major Gods & Goddesses in Roman Mythology** Apollo

the God of the Sun, poetry, music and oracles

Bacchus

the God of Wine

Ceres

the Goddess of Agriculture

CUPID

the God of Love

DIANA

the Goddess of Hunting

Fauna

Goddess of Animals

Flora

Goddess of Flowers and Spring

Fortuna

Fortuna was the Goddess of Fortune

Janus

the God of Doors and beginnings and endings

JUNO

the Goddess of Marriage

JUPITER (JOVE)

the King of the Gods and the God of the sky and rain

MARS

the God of War

Mercury

the Messenger of the Gods and of Commerce and Finance

MINERVA

the Goddess of Wisdom, the City, Education, Science and War

NEPTUNE

the God of the Sea and Eathquakes

PLUTO

the God of the Underworld and Wealth

SATURN

God of Harvest and Agriculture

VENUS

Goddess of Love and Beauty

Vesta

the Goddess of the Hearth and the Roman state

VULCAN

the God of Fire, the Forge and Blacksmiths

 **Other Gods and Goddesses in Roman Mythology** Abundantia

Goddess of Abundance and Prosperity

Aesculapius

God of Health and Medicine

Aurora

Goddess of the dawn

Bubona

Goddess of cattle

Candelifera

Goddess of childbirth

Carmenta

Goddess of Childbirth and Prophecy

Clementia

Goddess of forgiveness and mercy

Cloacina

Goddess who presided over the sewers in Rome

Concordia

Goddess of agreement

Cybele

Earth Mother

Deverra

Goddess of midwives and women in labor

Discordia

Goddess of Discord

Edesia

Goddess of food who presided over banquets

Epona

God of horses

Fabulinus

God of children

Fama

Goddess of fame and rumor

Felicitas

Goddess of good luck and success

Fides

Goddess of loyalty

Hercules

God of strength

Hespera

Goddess of dusk

Hippona

Goddess of horses

Honos

God of military honours and chivalry

Invidia

Goddess of envy or jealousy

Iris

Goddess of the rainbow

Justitia

Goddess of justice

Juventas

Goddess of youth

Libertas

Goddess of freedom

Libitina

Goddess of death, corpses and funerals

Luna

Goddess of the moon

Mithras

God worshipped by Roman soldiers

Muta

Goddess of silence

Necessita

Goddess of destiny

Nemesis

Goddess of revenge

Opis

Goddess of Fertility

Pax

Goddess of peace

Pietas

Goddess of duty

Pomona

Goddess of fruit trees

Portunes

God of Keys

Proserpina

Goddess of Grain and Queen of the Dead

Sancus

God of loyalty, honesty, and oaths

Sol Invictus

The sun God

Somnus

God of sleep

Sors

God of luck

Spes

Goddess of hope

Tempestes

Goddess of storms

Tranquillitas

Goddess of peace and tranquillity

Trivia

Goddess of magic

Veritas

Goddess of virtue and truth

Victoria

Goddess of victory

Voluptas

Goddess of pleasure

Volturnus

the God of Water


End file.
